


Farewell Reunion

by KnightNO4time



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), YoRHa Stage, YoRHa Ver 1.3a, YoRHa Ver 1.3aa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 试着把1.3a的男体放入游戏正片结局里A2的结局中。所以连接的内容，是游戏结尾塔崩塌时A2姐姐那句“大家…现在我就来了…”不过这里是舞台男体。





	Farewell Reunion

他随着塔坠落，崩塌的地面裂成碎片，载着他一起往下陷入，成为支离破碎空间中的一员。  
随即他身下的石头也脱离了后背，弃他而去般跟着重力先一步朝深处砸下。  
天空变得模糊而遥远，追逐他一起倒塌的塔尖统统掉了下来。埋住视野，如同闭合的窗口，挡去上方最后的景色。  
失重将他包围，空气也托不住他。他的身体撞裂最后呼入的空气，一层层的把光掩埋，永无止境的把他拽入塔底。  
然而他合上的眼中却是释怀与平静，耳边也早已丢弃了周围的沙石之音，唯有他最终私语后留下的那句话伴随在耳畔，在脑中编织出宁静的回应，一次次的回答着自身。

他睁开眼，后背贴在坚硬的地面。眼前的光不会刺眼，却也是空无一物的虚白。然而身下不是沙石颗粒铺开的废墟，而是光滑金属质地一样的地板。  
他熟悉这种感觉，甚至嗅到了刀剑相碰后激发出的火花焦味。他曾在这里做过训练，然后失败的被打翻在地，随后摊开身子累得大喘，迫不得已坐起身后听取意见。  
是的，这让他想到了月球轨道基地，那个初始的地方。那个他和他们相遇的地方。

身上的伤口还在痛，每一块肌肉也都透着疲倦。被蹭脏的银色刘海凌乱的铺开在他额前，隐隐擦过他的睫毛和视野前方，让眼前的白变得越发的不真实。  
可这或许也就是真实吧？   
因为他记忆里的每一份挣扎，身体上的每一份疼痛，呼吸里的每一份疲劳，以及心底的每一份释怀和思念，都是他拼命活到现在的证据。  
那个必须活下去的人，被所有孤独的时间堆积上尘埃和泥土，蹭脏的漆色一层层裹在了身上，却不曾弄脏他的银发。  
不论曾经是否有过崩溃，还是哭泣，而或者最后抓住最后的信念承担着走下去，他的内部都依旧藏着一个鲜活的，曾经的自己。  
属于和曾经的那些人所编织的短暂记忆里的自己，只不过是外面的机体被时光吹出沉重的锈痕，但意识依旧没有腐朽崩塌，直至踏上尽头的最后一刻。

他艰难的活动四肢，尽其所能的驱使自己的身体。每个关节都在颤抖，每个动作都僵硬而沉重，仿佛从身上滑落的厚重淤泥在拉着他向地面深处滑去。  
可是他还是挣扎着动起来，如同有股无形的力量在吸引他去摸索悬浮于这片熟悉又陌生的空间中的答案。  
神奇的是，他不会觉得自己身在此时是唐突而奇怪的，不过也不会觉得多么安心。

等到他翻过身终于看向了前方，无尽延长扩大的空间里竟然的确有个东西漂浮在空中。  
要形容的话，就是一个安装在透明玻璃墙上的按钮。这个东西的出现，让他第一次有了视线可以锁定的目标，并且如同模糊出一堵墙，为自身寻得了一种空间的真实感。

这个东西的样子令他感到无比熟悉，却也随着记忆变得相当遥远。  
他记得，只要按下这个形状的按钮，前方遮挡外界的挡板就会随着机械的运转而撤开。被打开的基地舷窗就能够透玻璃看到外界的宇宙，把那颗发着光的蓝色星球送入视野当中。

说起来，第一次按下去是什么时候来着呢？  
是刚刚结成队伍的时候吧。  
训练结束后突发奇想的小小计划，却被系统和他人认为是浪费时间和没有必要的行动目的，可是却只有二十一号同意说去看一次。说起来，他那时候才第一次觉得二十一号有了点人情味。  
接着在通道里碰到了听完他们目的就随口决定跟过来的四号，还有最后发现恰好也去了那个地方而本来不想被其他人发现的十六号。

按钮是他按下的，但其实后来就没有再按过几次。  
可是逐渐的，他们在基地其他地方也看到过地球。无数次的，无数次的，把手放在胸口，庄重而毫无悔心的宣誓，冲着那颗自己要去战斗并且夺回的人类家园宣誓。

他跪着爬起来，膝盖下的驱动装置让他无法好好地移动双腿，只能半拖半拽的将自己的脚挪动起来。  
这没让他难受的蜷缩，而是死死盯着那个离奇的悬浮着的舷窗按钮，慢慢的走了过去。他拖行的那只脚，也试图往前迈出一步。  
于是他歪歪斜斜晃动的身子，就这样东倒西歪的向前不停挪去。就是在这个期间，他的每一步都是成功的，甚至也来越稳。  
一步，两步，向着这个空间里唯一一点迈步。  
胸口萌生的不是怀旧，也不是诧异，而是一种打算面对的坦然。  
于是他越走越快，却也越走越稳。他所不知道的是，自己看起来是多么像人类的孩童，从蹒跚到大步往前，之前的狼狈统统都从他身上脱落遗弃。  
最终他挺直后背站在了按钮前方，仿佛回到了当初那个健全的，还未经沙场的自己，绝不会再度倒下。

这个高度同记忆里的一样，他毫不费力的抬起胳膊就能碰到。  
但并没有打开的挡板，也没有熟悉的景色出现在眼前。  
反之，从碰触按钮的那一刻起，从他的指尖开始就起就了变化。  
破损脏掉的皮肤像是揭掉的锡纸一样脱落，随后又如同被风轻轻吹动的落叶似的飞扬到空中。  
那身破碎到几乎只剩残片的制服，反之却逐渐成型编织，和先前那些从身上脱落的碎片一齐聚集到他身上，变化间逐渐包裹住他的身体。  
先前的疼痛和倦意都从体内被清洗掉，破损掉漆的肌肤也好比翻开新一页后的白纸，干净到没有瑕疵。  
他整个人都奇迹半的在时光倒退，把精疲力竭的那个他从机体上洗刷掉。

他没有惊慌失措，也没有发出任何声音作为过度的反应。他只是单纯的收回手，凝视着从手指到手臂乃至延伸到全身的变化。  
相比惊异与不解，他反而表现得若有所思，像是什么答案都会随着身体的翻新而被带出来。  
银色的头发变得柔顺而蓬松，不再被血液和尘埃附着。他记得在许久之前还被十六号揉过，开着自己的玩笑，下手大大咧咧还很粗暴，会让自己的头发变得乱糟糟。

这是多年来独自一人后很久没享受过的轻快。身体内每个零件都复活了一样，变得崭新而轻便。  
就像是…  
就像是回到了出厂时的状态。  
什么都是崭新的，毫无负担的。  
虽然说时光与战斗剥削的身体焕然一新，可说到底，反倒像是回到了曾经——弱小，犹豫不决，慌张胆怯，总是被照顾起来的A型二号。

“二号。”

这个声音有多久没有听到了呢？

太过于平缓与稳定，没有音调上过度的起伏和波动，同印象中的一模一样。  
可就这样一声平静的呼唤，让那两个音节产生了无比沉重的分量，填塞进二号胸口下那不可修复的裂缝里的。化作石块，用尖锐的棱角一个音节一个音节的摩擦着伤痕，可又同时被盈溢满，化出的情绪几乎溢了出来。

二号眼角变得温热而酸痛，潮湿感从眼眶下慢慢爬出，但很快又被拦住似的不继续泛滥，久久停留在清澄的眼中，未能流落。  
他身在一切故事的结尾和边缘，在时间的洪流中流动和切换。  
他的数据和机体脱离了时间与现实，让他在情怀与思绪之间变化，把自身的意识同感情一起丢入其中，任由自己转身迎合上那个人，不畏惧将会看到的任何画面。

他穿着那身干净的熟悉的制服，略显僵硬的小心转过头，可很快他就切换了一副模样似的，眼神没有躲避的正视过去。  
没有遮挡的视野中，白色虚光的背景下，那穿着同样黑色制服的身影们却都如此清晰。

该如何形容胸口的这份疼痛，又该如何比喻眼角这种酸楚呢？  
因为这是他所希望见到，却又始料未及的一幕。

紧紧抿住嘴，随后他深深吸了口气。苦涩的酸楚从喉咙爬上来，灼烧他的舌根和鼻翼，每个呼吸都要推出他眼底堆积的液体。  
然而一切就都只是维持在这个状态下，没有进一步让他失控。反倒是抓住了心底的某个轴心，坚定的控制住自己，将对面人此时此刻的模样仔细印在眼中。  
大概这也是思念的一种表达方式吧。  
是怀念，痛苦和那么一点抹不去的懊悔所铸成的轴心，让他抓住并走到了现在。是感激，愤怒，还有一句话推给他的生命，让他活着迎接着真相的冲刷度过日日夜夜。以及还有悲伤和那短暂的回忆，同他心底埋藏的唯一归属，令他在结尾唯有希望回到那几个人的身边。

“…二十一号…”  
呼出简答的数字，却是永生难忘的名字。  
沙哑的喉咙下震动出的音节朦朦胧胧流过舌尖，微微敲击回自己的耳畔，不自觉地确认自己是否呼唤了对方。

银色长发的人安静的望着他，刚才开口叫他名字的薄唇此时只是微微合成一条缝，面容柔和得不行。  
似乎在二号的记忆深处，这样悄然浮现出笑意的二十一号几乎很少见。可现在呢？他能轻而易举的读出二十一号眼神同嘴角下所想展露给他的表情。  
是微笑。  
很淡，很浅，但是是真真切切的感情，没有保留的送给了二号。

随后他逐一看向二十一号的两侧，迎接他的都是熟悉的面孔，还有纯粹的迎接他的笑容。干净的像是什么都没发生，可又温情的如同什么也都知道。  
二号不可否认自己内心产生了某种无法验证的想法，荒唐而有着过重的分量，却又令他感到满足与欣慰。正如同对面三个人表情所给予他的肯定一样，他也能轻易的说服自己去肯定这件事。  
那或许就是，他努力活到现在并一路奋力战斗下来的证明，或许都不再只有他一个人承担和孤独铭记，而是从来都被守望着的。

“四号…十六号…！”  
最后一个音节唐突地从稳定的音律上断了弦，喘动下有什么从填补的胸口缝隙中裂开，呼之欲出，弄疼了他的喉咙。  
他无法肯定自己是什么表情，可是他在切换与过去自己的同时，也必然是成长到现在的那个自己。无法随便哭泣，无法心痛大喊，而是承受着这份爆发在胸口间的刺痛，还有让他几乎快融化掉的喜悦和怀念，把所有都融入到短暂的话语中，一口气呼出。

在更远处，这片看似寻不到尽头的空间却变得充满了生机，充满了温度。  
他看到了曾经一起训练和作战的同伴们，都在不远处相互谈着话，相互玩笑，自然而然的站在一起。  
甚至更远的地方他还能望见更多的人，无限多的人群。或许那些都是曾经经历了战争逝去的人造人们。  
这是一个群体，最终可以回去的地方。但也可能这只是二号自己所希望去往的地方，是他感情最后留恋而铸造的世界。  
可不论如何，他都满意于此，只因为他见到了眼前的人们。

四号，十六号，二十一号。全部停留在他失去这些人前的模样。没有被时间洪流所改变的眼角，没有被环境迫害后的残破，只是鲜亮的穿着那件制服，和他记忆里的姿态如出一辙。  
只不过也有所不同。他们也都没有带着眼罩，露出的双眸叙述出每一份感情上的变化。他们没有手持武器，仿佛战争与欺骗都从他们身上脱离，却也时刻保留了他们存在诞生的含义。

“二号，”四号抬手拨开落于肩头的的发丝，将长发的高尾甩去脑后，接着他张开手随性的招呼了几下，“再发呆的话，就要留下你走了哦。”  
虽然这样说，但二号很清楚，四号总会停在这里等他走过去。因为四号笑得还是老样子，叉着腰的姿势显得轻松而随意，从未对他真的生过气。  
那个强大的，美丽的，自傲的Attacker，曾是他憧憬和可望而不可及的憧憬之人，是让他最终能活下去给予寄托之人。

这一刻面对眼前的三个人，一切在过去和现在切换的自身都被时间静止，最终倒退回了过去最初的自己——那个不善于下定判断，连小小的队长都还不是的，弱小又被爱护着的A型二号。  
他就这样望着十六号大大咧咧走过来，好笑得乐他干嘛这幅表情。  
他眨眨眼，却不知道怎么回答，反倒被十六号一把揉了他的脑袋。用力太大，头发都乱了。  
对，之前好像自己还回忆起来这种感觉。现在又一次被抚摸，就像是梦醒后依旧是梦一般。

“真是的，都叫你过去了你怎么还站在这里啊？”十六号说话总是直白和很冲，可这个抱怨听起来，却更应该称之为关爱。“二号，都和你说了别老这样磨磨蹭蹭的，行不行啊？”  
“嗯，”不自觉地就回应了对方。二号抿着嘴，老老实实的点了下头。  
这让十六号笑得更厉害，却也爽快了不少似的满足的点点头。他手上的力气变松，但没离开二号的发顶。只是变得更加温柔小心，难得把这幅鲁莽面孔下的细腻一面都流露了出来。  
于是十六号就这样用掌心轻轻托着二号的脑后引导着推了一把，轻轻的催促下带着二号往前迈开步。

身体变得轻盈，体内蔓延出全新的力气。没有负担，没有疲倦，新生了一样，只有向往和安心。  
于是就在十六号稍微有力的拍着他的后背，往前推了几步后。二号便迈大脚步，重心不自觉地寻去前方，踏过结实光滑的地面，小跑了几步奔向了另外两人。  
四号和二十一号侧过身，给他腾出一个位置。他们毫不犹豫的迎接着他，欢迎着他，让他感到自己必不可缺。

四号拍拍他的肩，二十一号罕见的对他露出饱含感情的笑容，十六号揉着他头走到了身边。  
接下来他们不用多说什么，就这样彼此交换了个眼神，随后一起转身轻松自在的朝向人多的地方走去。  
这个顺序就和当初他们一起并排而站，对着窗外远处的地球宣誓时的顺序相同。  
只不过这次他们没有按下按钮，也没有继续充满遐想的面对那个曾属于人类的地方——满是战争和死亡的星球宣誓。  
而是背过舷窗，同彼此一起永远的走下去。


End file.
